Give Me Something and I'll Teach You a Lesson
by Raevyn Sacharov
Summary: A young girl feels alone in the world, deprived of love and compassion. One man... actually, vampyre, will discover what those words mean to him. Mild romance.
1. A Meeting & A Heavy Burden

This is actually a Vampyre roleplay I did on Neopets with an old friend, xxfallenbymercyxx. It actually has nothing to do with Underworld, and it's not really a "fan" fiction... Just a story. :) I hope that isn't a problem.

Khain belongs entirely to her, and Raeryan (man, I had to scroll down and find that name to remember it... It's been a while since I've roleplayed with her) belongs entirely to me. 'Nough said.

Hope you enjoy it!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Walking from a beaten-down bookshop was a young man. Silently walking towards no certain direction, the man smiled dimly. He was fairly tall, about a little over six feet. His copper tone hair rustled lightly in the wind, which blew past him from the west. His hair came a little ways past his chin, and it was shaggy-like, delicately curling slightly at the tips. Pools of a warm brown scanned the streets for an adventure, a hint of green flecked in his eyes. His left brow was pierced, a small barbell stuck out from his paled skin, it glittered in the pale luminous moonlight.

With a body of feminine qualities, he stood out a little from the others that roamed the streets at this late hour. Covering his torso was a rather tight hot pink shirt, rimmed black at the collar and sleeves. Hugging his slender waist was a pair of black leather pants, stretched tightly across his slim thighs and legs. His long willowy arms were inhumanly pale, and were lightly decorated; on his upper right arm was a tattoo of a small decorative black cross with old English writing below it, "Immortal Forever". His wrists were adorned with silver bracelets and black bands. The young man vaguely smiled, lips twisted in a sort of smirk. It was an awkward smile, as it was hiding a dark secret underneath.

He sighed and looked up at the moon, eyes glittering with slight fascination. He pulled from his back pocket a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one from the slightly crushed pack and quickly lit it. Small amber ashes formed at the end as he slowly took a deep drag from it. His eyes were closed dimly and slowly he reopened them. He held it in his two forefingers, rather girlishly, and exhaled the fumes of smoke. He crammed the pack back into his pocket and resumed back to wandering the streets. He was in the mood to hunt, to find an easy meal, that is. He brushed away a lone strand of auburn hair from his eyesight and his upper lip curled for a short moment, revealing a set of ivory fangs.

He frowned again as he saw that there was a group of teens. Usually this sight would have pleased him, giving him an easy meal. But this group was different; they were the 'impersonators' of his own kind. Wearing gothic-like forms of clothing and wearing colored contacts, with heavy eye-liner, they also had drunk pints of blood, and sometimes each others. It disgusted him, making him shudder with distaste. He eyed them furiously as he passed by. "It would do them some good to get some colors on," he muttered under his breath, and smiling afterwards. He passed them, and kept to himself, eyeing the sights vaguely with mild interest.

A solemn and dark girl stood with her back against an old brick building. Her long, straight hair was the color of ebony stone, as were her eyes and fingernails. She wore a dark gray tee that bore the text, "Harm None…Thy Will Be Not Done". She also wore a pair of stretchy Levi's, accompanied with a studded black belt. She wore a black sports jacket; the sleeves were lined with white. She also wore pink Converse sneakers. She looked around hazily, surveying the dark streets. The girl's eyes, which were outlined in thick black eyeliner, touched upon an odd young man walking down the street. Her eyes instantly flashed with interest. She moistened her lips, coated with black lipstick, for they were beginning to dry after being in the chill night air.

Khain's eyes took away from them for a moment, scanning the streets for any livable breathing blood-running mortal that he might take to his own. Nothing. Nothing yet, at least. He took another drag from his cigarette before discarding it into the nearest trashcan, a fair few feet away, and score. He smiled dimly and then saw a girl of young age. Strange, he thought, that parents let the innocent out so late.

The girl was about 16 years of age, and her parents didn't really give a crap if she was out late. It quite pleased them, actually. They didn't like her, as far as she was concerned, and yet gave her anything she desired, just to send her on her way, whether it was out the door or up to her room. She noticed the young man, or so he seemed, eyeing her, and stood up from her leaning position.

Khain grinned, his fangs shown for a moment. But then his shoulders slumped. "But there are so many to choose from..." he said while his gaze shifted to a male mortal who seemed to have written something, and then back to the teenage mortal. His hunger gripped him. He softly moaned an unsatisfied moan and then smiled. "It'll be much fun tonight though, I have to admit. Children are tasty..."

The girl sighed. The night was almost silent, and she felt bored. Suddenly emotion overtook her. Although she didn't particularly like her parents, the feeling was mutual, she wished they did not. She sunk to the ground and hid her face between her knees, holding her legs with her hands as a tear or two rolled down her cheek. 'Good thing I bought the non-blurring eye-liner,' her non-caring side thought.

He stood there a moment and then again noticed the teenage girl with interest. Yes, she was young and sweet, but then again, she had that look. He noticed her tears. He walked over and stood looking over her. His eyes showed pure delight as he sensed her emotion, easier for him. He knelt beside her, his hand his hand rested on his crooked knee. "Are you alright, love?" he asked with the false sympathy sound in his voice.

The girl started as she heard a quiet voice speak close to her. She looked up, her eyes sore and her face a little damp, but not much else. "Fine... fine..." she looked solemnly out into the street directly in front of her. A man next to her, a 16-year-old girl, at night, did not bother her. She was used to this attention. Then she noticed something. He had no heartbeat.

Khain's face seemed to show more sympathy that he could muster. "Aw, but surely there must be something wrong," he said while studying her closer. "It's not every night you see someone who is shedding tears and just 'fine'. You can tell me..." he assured her and then smiled politely, still concealing his fangs.

Ever since a few nights ago, she could sense heartbeats all around her as she walked down the dark streets. The constant sound of "ba da, ba da, ba da" in her head. She heard nothing from this man. She turned to look at him with an odd eye. "Are you aware that you have no heartbeat?" she said openly.

Khain paused, to her response. She had noticed he had no heartbeat. His brow raised and then he smiled. "Only when I'm around such a pretty girl like yourself," he said and then laughed, warmly, not cruelly as he would have done before.

The girl smiled weakly. She was unsure about him, but his charm weakened her conscience. "I feel like my parents hate me," she said plainly. "They give me everything, but never say 'I love you', or even give me a hug." Her eyes began to well up again, and she wiped one on a sleeve of her jacket. "But who cares about that sissy crap," she said sharply.

He nodded understandingly to her words about her parents, his eyes glowing with false understanding. "I don't understand how they cannot love you," he said, almost in truth, for he was very much in love with all mortals. He brushed away her tears lightly, his fingers barely touching her skin.

The girl shuddered, and she reached out, grasping his hand. "You're so cold..." she said, her voice drifting off. She looked at his skin thoughtfully. Was it the moonlight, or was he awfully pale? Then again...hers was as well. She looked up into his brown eyes.

Khain watched as she grasped his hand. He knew he was brilliantly cold, he felt it himself. "But you're also very warm," he added. He looked into her eyes also, feeling her uneasiness. He smiled warmly, and then laughed a little, the bare tips of his fangs revealed for a second.

The girl had seen his fangs. She now realized what he was. She rolled away from him and stood up, her hands shaking. Her eyes widened in fear, for she knew what powers he contained. She had known friends who had encountered such creatures, and had never seen them again, most especially in broad daylight.

He knew she had seen his fangs. He smiled slightly and then looked behind him. He stood along with her, eyes flashing as he studied her again. "Don't be frightened, love," he said in a soft voice, though laughter was hinted in his voice.

The girl took a grip on herself. She looked him straight in the eyes. "Why should I not?" she said a bit shakily. "You could kill me here and now, if you wished." She sounded brave and horrified at the same time. But soon her trembling ceased and her stature grew. She felt a bit less frightened.

Khain laughed aloud, not mockingly, but he had admired her brave words. He stopped after a while, the smile still planted on his face, his eyes still gleaming delightedly. "I could, that's true," he said, walking nearer to her, brushing a stray strand of copper hair from his eyes. "But I haven't hurt you in any way, have I?" he asked, his voice pleasantly sweet.

The girl's voice spoke hardly above a whisper. "Who are you, and why do you taunt me so?" Her normal part wished to flee, knowing was he was...but another part of her was deeply drawn toward his charm, as this effect usually worked.

He smirked, his lips twisted humouredly to the right smartly. "I'm nothing of your real concern," he said slowly, but added, "but you can call me Khain." He smiled again. His head bowed slightly in addressing his name, and a late greeting and introduction. "Am I taunting you? I'm sorry if I have; such a horrendous thing for me to do!" he spoke with mild humor but with the casualness that usually angered some; for some it charmed. "Pray tell, what your name is?" he asked with a polite smile.

The girl smiled. "My name is not like others..." she said softly."My parents are a little...odd." She paused and rolled her eyes slightly. "My name is Raeryan. Please, just call me Rae..." She wondered why she was acting so nicely toward him. He really could kill her. But then she thought. Would he? "So," she said mockingly. "Are you going to drain my life source or slit my throat? Hm?"

Khain smiled as he saw her lighten up about him. He studied her for a bit. Most mortals would have run way before he ever got to this point. He laughed at her words. "I'll only taste you if you'll allow," he said with a slight teasing nature in his voice. He had never done things this way. Well, sometimes there needed to be change, and plus, the company wasn't so bad either.

"If it's any more exciting than my normal life," said Rae with a wry smile. "I'm game." She chuckled softly. "All I ever do is talk to people online and play computer games during the day, and come out here and sneak into clubs and get hit on at night. It's all an un-loved girl can do." She smiled, putting her hands on her hips.

He nodded. "The Dark Gift is exciting at times, when you know you can exceed in things which mortals could not even dream of, but then there is other side to that as well," he said with a frown. "But anyway, that doesn't seem so bad." His eyes raked her body, noticing her hands on her hips; a small smile appeared on his lips. His eyes slowly followed to meet hers.

"Not really, after six years of it," said Rae dully. "But what downsides could there possibly be that are worse than having no real friends or a family who loves you? At least, if I was like you...I'd have you as a friend." Rae looked down and around, for in what she had just said, she suddenly found it had made her uncomfortable.

"Well," he started, choosing careful words, he couldn't blow it again. "I guess you're right on some things. I'd never know, as my parents were murdered when I was seven, but that didn't affect me...much," he said with a smile. He laughed again so like him to make light of matters. He looked at her again hearing her words again and again. Like him? Friend? He paused his thoughts studying her again.

"I guess it wouldn't affect me at all if my parents were gone..." said Rae softly."Although," She paused. "I would have to go to an orphanage or a boarding house of some sort, and I could never live like that..." She noticed that Khain was looking at her again. "C'mon, don't start eyeing me like every other guy does. I'm ugly. That's what my parents say to me." She looked away.

He laughed. "I'd have taken the orphanage than being the servant boy to a dunce-headed nobleman," he scoffed and then smiled. He grinned as her words of him admiring came to him. "But how can I help but to? And you're not, you're parents are definitely old loo-las." He laughed again, his voice becoming less worried sounding and more like talking to another old friend. "You're beautiful, no matter what you parents say," he said with a smile.

Rae looked up at him at his words of saying she was beautiful. Her eyes sparkled with a deep feeling of thankfulness, for she hadn't heard those words sincerely spoken for as long as she could remember. Sure, she'd gotten cat-calls from passerbies, but those didn't mean anything to her. But bashfulness broke her gaze, and she looked down at the sidewalk, her cheeks blushing.

His gaze studied her again, this time leading him to her throat, his eyes fixated there for a moment, the flesh there before him as if on a platter. He shook his head quickly out of the thoughts. He smiled at her blushing. "Don't tell me that my words made you blush," he said with another teasing smile. "It's likely I haven't seen one of those in ages, more precisely in about a hundred years..."

Rae looked up at him. Suddenly, she found her mind tearing between many decisions. Why was she just standing here when she found him charming? She corrected herself: Hello, he's a vampire. But then, which would be better? To maybe escape their conversation and go home to a horribly boring life without love? Or should she perhaps...perhaps let him take her normal life...

Khain neither told her that he could hear the emotional thoughts in her mind; he couldn't read them very clearly, just the parts where she felt very emotional about. Still, he smiled again, looking at her with interest. She was so quiet now; it sort of unnerved him a bit. He considered things in mind. "Do you want it?" he asked in below a whisper. He hoped she knew what he meant.

Rae looked at him, her heart beating quickly now. She realized that he knew what she had been thinking about, and she knew there was no use in lying. Her very eyes seemed to tremble as she found extreme difficulty in speaking. She finally found the word and spoke hardly above a whisper. "Yes."

Khain gave a weak smile, knowing that she was eager to have it done, but frightened as all mortals would be if asked to be given the Dark Gift. He took an even step forwards, barely a foot apart, his hand reached out to touch her face, knowing his hands were unbearably cold.

Rae shuddered as a chill swept about her face, and she closed her eyes. She would surely scream and run if she had kept them open any longer. Thoughts ran through her mind, though she was sure Khain could read them. What would her parents think? Would they care? Then again, would she ever see them again? But none of these truly mattered to her.

He lightly kissed her cheek lovingly, his eyes half opened slits. The blood was inviting, he could admit. He had been waiting all night, well almost, for this. His fingers ran carelessly through the strands of her hair, his breath so near to her neck. He wondered if she would mind that she would live to see her family die while she lived on forever. He shook the thoughts away.

Rae smiled softly when he kissed her, and his caresses made a tear slide down her cheek. She hadn't felt love in her entire life. She whispered into his ear. "Please...just get it over with." She couldn't bear the emotion, as well as the cold.

He nodded as he slowly comprehended the words from her mouth. He opened his mouth wider, fangs emerged. He slowly broke through her flesh, her blood dripping wonderfully into his mouth and throat. He loved the taste of her nectar; he savored the taste and texture, the warmth and the moment. His arms wrapped around her waist in support and he drained her without much pain.

Although she only felt a slight pinch tingle throughout her body, the feeling of Khain biting down on her neck made Rae gasp. She reached around him as well, almost hanging on his back and neck as she felt the strength in her body ebb away. Her eyes were still closed, but even now her own heartbeat pulsed red underneath her eyelids. Her breath became staggered.

He took even gulps, the heart pulsing more blood to his lips. In his head he could hear her heartbeat fade, slowed, and then was just a soft whisper. He pulled back slowly, eyes studying the face of Rae.

Rae suddenly could hear her heartbeat no more. Though...she was still somewhat alive, she supposed. Darkness consumed her, but she could still feel and hear. She was almost unconscious, or in a coma.

"Rae," he said, he knew she could hear some. He adoringly brushed away the stray strands of hair from her face; his ear could no longer hear her heartbeat. He brushed away one of his own runaway strands of hair.

Rae suddenly broke out of unconsciousness at the sound of her name. She was looking into Khain's eyes. She stood up on her own, feeling a bit odd. Her skin was even paler than before, and it felt freezing to the touch. She felt her neck; there was no heartbeat. She suddenly knew that she could not go home. Rae looked almost helplessly into Khain's brown eyes.

He let her stand, his eyes studying her, reassuring himself that she was to be fine. He smiled grimly as he watched her study herself. Khain wondered if what he did was right. He gazed into her own eyes, seeing that she was helpless; she had no home that she could go back to. She was mortally all alone. 'But I am the only one that won't make her immortally alone...' thought Khain.

Khain's eyes never moved from Rae's body, his eyes seemed to fixate permanently onto her. He wasn't too sure of what to say; was it nervousness, or the fact that he was purely shocked himself? Who knew but him and even he wasn't too sure of that himself. He gulped unsteadily, too loud for his liking and stepped nearer to her, no longer would he ever hear her heartbeat in his ears. Still, he smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ooooooh... Do I sense /chemistry? Oui. Next chapter:3


	2. First Feeding

Whoo! Chapter 2. Rae has been given the Gift... Now what?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rae felt alone from her normal world; in only a moment she now felt like an outcast. But around Khain, she knew that, since she was now like him, she would never be alone; but how wrong she was. She could only find one thing to say. "Khain," she whispered. Its tone was almost a statement and a question at the same time.

His eyes dropped to the ground, speechless and awed just the same. When hearing his name he looked up instantaneously. He stumbled for words, but found the one word that he felt awkward for. "Yes?" he asked softly, his words barely above a whisper. He was wondering what she was thinking herself. His eyes searched her face for answers, and unless she told him, he would never know.

Rae stood solemn for a moment before speaking up. "I...I want to stay with you." At these words, she couldn't suppress her emotions any longer. Her eyes began to well up. "You-" She paused to sniff. "You probably think I'm just some stupid little teenager..." she said with a melancholy air. She looked up at him, quite pitiful. "Don't leave me here, Khain."

Khain's face must've seemed mocking, as a smile appeared and then vanished. He shook himself from his own ranting thoughts and opened his mouth to speak. "Of course, I'll stay with you," he said, hand reached out to touch her face, a small smile appeared. "I don't think you're stupid or anything like that, you're beautiful and now you're with me. I won't ever leave you..." He spoke honestly; he knew that he would never leave her, not for anything.

Rae smiled as a tear slid down her pale cheek. She felt love for the first time in her life. She felt care and concern, and above all, she trusted a vampire; that is, to say, one who had been a vampire longer than she had been. Her gaze was suddenly turned away, as a very awkward soft rumble emitted from her stomach. She finally remembered; she had to drink blood.

Khain's hand reached out again to brush away the lone tear. He couldn't imagine how exactly she was feeling, but his was close enough. He had never learned to love...exactly. He had learned long ago that love was deception; that it would only be gained to those who truly deserved it. He felt the need to love the lonesome teenager and now he had fallen in love with her as easily as he could hate...hate being alone. He heard her rumbling and smiled. "We should find you a decent meal," he said while glancing at the streets. "I'm guessing you are hungry, I know how you feel." He lightly brushed a light kiss on her cheek and then grinned.

Rae closed her eyes and smiled as he gently kissed her. She opened them again, and for the first time in her personality checks, she gave a malicious grin. The adrenaline of hunting had already overtaken her. "You know the ropes," she said with a wry smile. "Lead the way." She grinned.

Khain's eyes sparkled, as he watched her face melt into a smile, that smile which he had imagined from the beginning. He nodded and then laughed. "Of course, if you'll follow..." the sly grin reappeared. He looked around at the streets, eyeing the crowds of mortals with piercing eyes. He nodded towards a direction. "This way..." he said in a soft voice. He smiled and then started walking slowly.

Rae, in a childish way, now felt like the villain instead of the heroine. She walked normally and closely to Khain, her eyes darting around the crowd. Now the heartbeats were ever apparent...and it only made her blood-lust grow. She thirsted, but continued to follow Khain.

He wasn't so very hungry, as he had already fed; the thought made his smile reappear. He was slightly excited, and pleased with the company very much. He didn't, by himself, know how much he had fallen in love with this new vampiress of which he had created. "You may have your pick of the mortals," he stated, whispering, as if someone might have been listening. "Any mortal you like is yours..."

Rae smiled at this thought. She got down to thinking sinister. This made her smile again, but then she became more serious. It was an art, she supposed, choosing a mortal. Some might be better than others, and some may be weaker and easier than others. She looked around, and Khain seemed to have disappeared. She shrugged this off.

Rae looked around again, surveying the people meandering. Her eyes suddenly set upon a boy, only about 13, sitting on the sidewalk against a wall. She chuckled, for she thought that this is what she might have looked like to Khain as she sat crouched in a ball, looking pitiful. She strode calmly over to the boy and sat down gently next to him. The boy looked up.

He had been leaning casually against the wall, waiting for her arrival. He could hear, through his vampiric powers, the struggle of the boy, and the flush of blood to her lips. He silently praised her, while his head was laid back on the cool wall. He heard her footfalls and pushed off from the wall with ease. Yes, he could smell the blood from her lips and fangs, the smell pleased him. He ran quick fingers back through his hair, letting his copper hair fall back over his face. When he saw her, he smiled jovially and then walked nearer to her, a pleased smile flashing across his face.

Rae suddenly found Khain, there just around the corner. She smiled, her bloody fangs showing, and she licked them ivory white again. She came close to him, grinning. "It's wonderful..." she said softly. "One does happen to love it more than chocolate..." She drifted off, her eyes spacing out. She had said this because she was indeed a chocoholic. Rae's sweet-tooth would always get the better of her. But now, her favorite taste was the rich, sweet smell of innocently shed, crimson blood.

He smiled at her and nodded. "Yes," he said gently. "A quite wonderful thing and I was hoping you'd like it better than chocolate." He laughed again. "And a natural killer you are, m'dear, none could do no better the first time," he spoke this in his teasing manner, but laughed gently all the same. He sighed and then looked heavenward, head slightly tilted. He looked back at her and then grinned.

Rae shuddered at his grin, but in a good way. Although she hadn't seen herself in a mirror since she had been bitten, she was sure that his grin was much more frightening than hers. She smiled. "So," she said casually, putting her hands on her hips. "What do vampires do in their spare time?" She looked him in the eyes, one brow raised, and with a wry smile.

Khain nodded to her and then checked his watch. Glancing up at the sky again, he sighed. This was a natural thing for him to do, a rather strange thing, but natural all the same. He smiled when looking back at her, eyes sparkling in adoration. "Well," he said, "I know a few vampires who stay at nightclubs and party, others wander, as myself, and others sulk in their apartments until time to feed." He laughed when he had finished. "There are other things, but I'll not say them. Basically, vampires can go and do anything and anywhere they please as mortals do. Like vampires can go to the movies, for instance." He found it hard to explain, but grinned anyway.

Rae nodded. "Wandering, eh?" She chuckled, slowly shaking her head. "I'd be emaciated from boredom if I attempted that." She laughed softly. She eyed him in a new light, and cautiously took his hand. "I'm game for the night-life," she said softly, but strongly.

"I could've guessed the same for your emaciation of boredom," he smiled. He raised her hand, which held his, and kissed it tenderly. "And the night-life is waiting for you and I then," he said gently, still grinning.

"But isn't it always night-life for us?" She smiled.

He nodded at her statement about night-life for them, and laughed softly, eyes glittering in happiness. "You've made me very happy, love," he said softly, eyes fixated on her.

Rae was easily moved, but this made her heart wrench with joy. A tear slid down her cheek. She stepped closer, wrapping her arms around him in embrace. "How so?" she whispered tearily. She was smiling, which, except when she made jokes, was very rare in her lifestyle.

Seeing her tear, and embraced by her, he quickly wiped it away. He gave her a slight hug before replying, and planted a slow kiss on her forehead. "For just being yourself and loving me. You've made me happy because you're here in my arms," he said while wrapping his own arms around her waist. He looked down at her with a smile.

"Khain..." said Rae softly, pulling away and looking at him."You're the first one I've ever loved...and the first one who has ever loved me." She smiled, her eyes grateful. But she wiped a tear away on her sleeve. "C'mon, then," she said, jerking her head once to the right. "Let's go check out the mortal night-life." She smiled.

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear what you say, I'm pleased I've made you happy," he said in a low tone. He laughed softly, a little more tenderly than before. He nodded, following her gaze. "I'm ready when you are," he said with a devilish smile.

Rae grinned back. She took his hand again, taking him with her down the sidewalk. She was again met by passing mortals, but her thirst was quenched already. She went on, her black hair swaying in the wind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What adventures will these two have next? Find out in the next chapter. o.o


	3. Neon Lights & Starry Nights

Our story continues...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Khains eyes hardly left her face, although he did look to see where they were going. He smiled and led her through the maze of streets. Well, he followed her actually; he hadn't made the decision to go night-clubbing. He smiled anyway. Up ahead, he could see the neon lights of the nearest club and the crowds and swarms of mortals clinging to the building. He gave her hand a light squeeze and smiled at her. They neared the building, anticipation high.

Rae smiled back. She hadn't been to a club in a while now, and she had missed it. It was never hard for her to sneak into clubs. She was 16, but she looked about 20; that was what all her..."friends" had said. She pulled a small fake I.D. Card out of her pocket. She chuckled. Club guards were blockheads. They never knew a thing. She quickly flashed it at the guard's face and passed on, waiting at the door for Khain.

Music, even from within the building, was pounding against Khain's eardrums. A smile flickered on his face as he watched Rae enter the building slightly. With the quick flick of his wrist, an I.D. appeared in his hand, he flashed a smile to the guard, who looked as if he had drank too much vinegar. As the guard let him in, Khain's smile turned into a vicious smile which showed his fangs; the guard didn't notice. He went to Rae and then nodded slightly.

Rae chuckled. She enjoyed being sinister much more than her boring old life. Yes, yes...there were ups and downs... But who the heck cared? She entered, seeing the familiar sight of bodies dancing and extremely loud, vulgar music playing. She saw a lot of things that teenagers shouldn't be allowed to see. Rae sighed. She had missed the night-life. She re-joined hands with Khain and they sat down at the bar to their right. Now, the best part is, since she got in as a 21-year-old, she could drink. She ordered three shots of vodka...her favorite.

His gaze drifted over the hundreds of mortal bodies, sheer delight shown clearly on his face. It had been a while since he had been to this club, but then, who could forget such profane dancing? Couples seemed to join as one, in their dancing, and the floor was stained in sweat and alcohol. He smiled, even at the light stench of sweat. He turned to Rae and smiled, as he adjusted himself in the seat. He wouldn't drink tonight, no, rather enjoy the time with Rae.

The bartender set down her shots before her. She picked one up and turned to Khain and smiled back, momentarily showing her fangs. "To vampiracy," she said. She didn't mind saying it outwardly, for she knew that unless she yelled, no one around them could hear her except Khain. Rae held up the glass in a toast, and then she tilted her head back and downed the vodka in one gulp, its bitter yet satisfying taste tingling down her throat.

Khain smiled at the bartender, barely noticing a woman brush past him on the chair next to him. He ignored the purposeful nudge she gave him. He rolled his eyes and then smiled at Rae. "To vampiracy," he agreed, eyes showing excitement. He watched her down the drink in one gulp and laughed aloud. He had never known someone, mortal or not, that had this much good company with him. He enjoyed her company well.

The strong drink sent shivers up her spine, and she felt dazed for a moment. Ah..." she said with relief as she rubbed her sinus points. "So!" she said suddenly, standing from her seat. She gave a tiny bow, and held out her hand. "Shall we?" She smiled. Then she looked down at herself. Sneakers...jeans...sports jacket. "I'm not exactly dressed for the part, though...am I?" She looked up at Khain and shrugged her shoulders.

He watched her with interest, eyes never leaving her body or face. He stood after her and smiled, bowing his head in agreement. "We shall..." came his reply. His eyes studied her outfit, and he could not help but to smile. He laughed and then shook his head. "No, but you look good all the same," he said while drawing close to her and planting a kiss on her cheek.

Rae smiled, her cheeks blushing ever so slightly. "Well, then 'Shall We Dance?'" She laughed, taking Khain's hand and leading him towards the dance floor.

He laughed. "So we shall," he said, while following her into the heavily crowded dance floor. He smiled, the fumes of blood almost too tempting, and with Rae so close, it seemed the night couldn't get any better.

Just as soon as their feet had entered the dance floor, the perfect clubbing song began to play: Brittany Spears' "Toxic". Rae heard the music. Though she wasn't much of a pop fan, music such as this appealed to her when dancing with someone she liked. She came close to him, giving a mischievous smile.

As soon as he heard the music, he smiled, the grin never leaving from his face. He looked around first, seeing the rough movements of the mortals, because of the lighting, as the lights above were flashing on and off repeatedly with a dazzling array of colors. He draped his arm around her waist, head swarming with music and beats, a smirk playing on his lips.

Rae smiled, and she began moving, mimicking the people around her; spinning and bumping and all that rot. She twirled around in his arms, and a feel of adrenaline and joy all mixed into one boat. She felt love, happiness, excitement, and she was a little drunk, since she hadn't had vodka in about a month and wasn't used to it. She was a little tipsy, yes. But this never hindered her movements for now, all of them in time and under the beat...but her head began to swim...the people blurred...the music throbbed like a headache...she felt faint...

He danced with her, laughing aloud at her antics, though he could admit, she could dance well, real well, even if drunk. The rush of the music was pounding in his head and on his eardrums. His emotions were set high, love and anticipation gripped him, as well as the music, and happiness above all grew in his heart. He studied her, while even dancing, the beat seemingly getting louder and louder. She seemed beautiful to his eyes, and he knew she was.

All seemed blurry to Rae. The music started to fade away...she couldn't feel her limbs. What was this? She knew it wasn't the alcohol; it would never affect her like this. But she thought, as well as she could. Was it possible that the bartender had put something in it? Then suddenly, her thoughts broke. All was black. She fell.

Khain abruptly stopped as soon as he saw Rae fall. He almost yelled out a cry of despair but instead he knelt by her and picked her up. The feet of mortals nearly crushing her, he hissed at them and carried her outside. The guard paid no mind to him; Khain's actions grew panic. He carried her to a nearby bench and laid her there. "Rae?" he whispered near to her, voice almost cracked in emotion.

Her black world swirled around her. In a distant sound, the beats of the music faded away. She heard a faint hiss of a whisper, almost like water flowing. She thought it was her name, but couldn't make it out. Her head swam and was filled with pain. Her gut felt jumbled, and her mouth felt dry. What had that idiot bartender done to her?

Khain searched for the reasons of how this could've happened. Thinking back on the events, the only event that seemed plausible was the bartender. He would handle him later, the thought made him smile bitterly. But now he must tend to Rae. "Rae," he said louder, almost demanding her attention. "Don't leave me..." the last words were spoken softer, as he pleaded her to stay.

Again, Rae heard the swirling sound of a voice...but this time she made it out. It was Khain, calling her name. Unconscious, she made an effort to respond. Her mouth opened, but no words came out. She reached farther with her mind... Suddenly her eyes flew open. She sat up straight, eyes wide and breathing hard. She looked around and saw Khain's worried face. Her stomach gave a lurch, and her muscles gave way. She fell back onto the bench, but lay there conscious, looking at Khain. "...Khain..." she said faintly.

His hand moved to brush away the stray strands of hair from her face, tenderly and caringly. He prayed silently for her to not leave him; though for centuries he had never prayed to any god. He saw her open mouth and he drew nearer to her, gripping her hand steadily. He noticed her eyes fly open, and panicked when she tried to sit up and fail. When hearing his name, he squeezed her hand lightly. "Yes, I'm here," he said to her, gazing down at her.

Rae looked into Khain's eyes, but everything was still blurry. Her stomach churned. "What did he do to me?" Rae was now fixed upon the idea that the bartender had poisoned her with some intoxicating drug. She, of course, wasn't sure, but she knew something was wrong with her health. Rae's stomach lurched again, and she winced.

He gazed down at her softly, worrying ceaselessly. He thought to himself about what could've caused it, but he couldn't make head or tails of it. "I don't know..." he admitted. "Did you know the bartender at all?" He asked the question, though he was still in doubt, he wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't take her to the hospital, they would think it more than weird when they found out she had no heartbeat and was still living.

"Yes..." said Rae softly. "He and I would talk a lot-" She stopped abruptly as her head gave a horrible pain. "Urgh...he and I would talk a lot about my life and how sad it was..." She closed her eyes, only because the blurriness around her was making her feel sicker than she already was.

He listened quietly, though his worried eyes never left her face. As he listened, he grew angrier. "I'll kill him for this," he swore aloud, looking up towards the building. Then noticing her eyes shut, he let in a sharp breath. "Don't leave me, not now," he pleaded in a whisper. He held her hand and kissed it every so often.

Rae smiled and opened her eyes. "Relax a little, Khain." She patted his hand. "I just needed some rest..." Much like an old granny who has just been told she can't do something, Rae supported herself with an arm and pushed up until she was in a sitting position on the bench. "I'll be fine..." But even then, her eyes had begun to droop from exhaustion of sickness.

He made a pouting face, which would have been quite funny if not for the circumstances. "No, you're not fine..." he started, but then sighed. "But...I guess I can't stop you from doing what wills you." He looked at the building and scowled. He nodded when turning back to her. "Yes, I'll make sure you'll be fine, love." He went and sat beside her, holding her hand in protection.

Rae adjusted herself; she felt stronger. The toxins, whatever they were, were now leaving her body. Her acute vision returned, and her head cleared. She cleared her throat and put a hand to her head. "Ah..." she said with relief. "Do healing powers come with the package?" she asked humorously. She felt normal again.

He watched her at first with bleary eyes, but soon, he smiled, seeing her look stronger and better. He angered himself for getting so distraught with emotions that he had forgotten the healing powers, though he never had to deal with them, except for minor paper cuts. He laughed softly, more of a relieved laugh though. "Yes, yes," he said with a jovial smile, "I suppose I forgot about them, so sorry to worry you dear."

"No need to apologize..." she said softly, putting her hand on his. She looked up at him lovingly. But soon, her eyes turned a deadly scarlet, and she grinned maliciously. "Now..." she said, stroking his neck with one finger. "Let's go take care of business with that bartender, eh?"

He grinned, picking up her hand and kissing her fingertips, looking at her. Hearing her words, he smiled mischievously and diabolically. "It would be my pleasure, m'love..." He stood, stretching his legs and flexing fingers, eyes flashing demonically.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oooooh... That bartender is in TROUBLLLLLLE... Watch out. :K


	4. Delectable Revenge & A New Adventure

What fate does that bartender have? A cold and dry one, it seems.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rae grinned and stood up, her legs wobbling at first, but she found her balance and began walking towards the club door. She flashed her fangs at the club doorman, and he noticed, but he rubbed his eyes and shook his head. He thought it was his sun-glasses and dismissed it.

Khain followed her, smiling, eyes gleaming in fury and vengeance. His fists were clenched, though, of course, he wouldn't need to use them. Lips parted to show ivory fangs, gleaming terrifyingly. Noticing the guard's disbelief of Rae's fangs, he laughed and patted the guard's shoulder very quickly, and the guard didn't notice, as it was a fast movement.

Rae walked quickly up to the bar. She glared down the walkway behind the counter for a moment. No one was out. She waited; sure enough, the big, burly bartender came round the bend. Her eyes raged as she waited for Khain.

Khain walked swiftly into the club, eyes fiercely flashing with demonic malevolence. Soon, he stood by Rae, a wicked flash of fangs appeared solidly for a few seconds before disappearing. He leaned towards her and whispered into her ear, "Ready, m'love, vengeance waits..." He laughed then, but it had no humor, he was ready for this kill, whether the bartender knew it or not.

Rae narrowed her eyes. "I've had enough," she whispered. "Go." She watched in interest, waiting for Khain to pounce on him at any moment. A smile played on her black lips.

Khain nodded. With a glance around, he saw that no one was paying much attention. No one was at the bar and the bartender was wiping a few dirty glasses with a rag. Khain frowned and then drew in a breath. With amazing speed, he was instantly by the bartender's side. The bartender looked at him, brows raised. "How the hell did you do...?" But before he could finish, Khain was already on him, dragging him down, puncturing his neck harshly. A small yelp of pain was heard from the bartender, but nothing more. The man was still alive but barely. "Now you know not to mess with a vampire or his love..." he paused and gave a wicked smile. "Though you'll never live to tell the tale..." He looked up at Rae. "Care for a taste, love?" he asked, as the bartender's widened eyes stared at him in disbelief, though he was too near death to say anything or do anything.

She hissed, "Certainly!" Rae grinned, leaping over the counter. She gripped the man roughly on the shoulders and bent down, drinking to the last pint of his blood. His pale corpse laid there, his eyes wide and open. She licked her lips in satisfaction.

The bartender's blood flushed through his veins, giving him a more human-like appearance, though still very pale. He let out a very satisfied sigh and then smiled. "I'm feeling much better..." he said, staring down at the corpse with a tilt of his head. He looked up at Rae. "How about you, m'dear?" he asked, almost laughing.

She smiled and stretched her arms. "I'm quite refreshed, if I do say so myself." She looked at him and laughed. Rae then looked at the other mortals; they were still dancing, not knowing that a life had been canceled. She looked back at Khain. "Let's leave this bore of a place," she said casually. She stepped closer to him, her eyes mischievous. "Let's go have our own fun."

He nodded, smiling. "Glad to hear so," he said with a smile. He nodded and then followed her gaze to the other mortals still dancing wildly; his eyes followed their movements for a short moment before pulling away. "I agree, it is rather..." he paused and then smiled, "drab." He laughed aloud at her little statement made about making their own fun, though his eyes gleamed also.

Rae looked at him, her eyes shimmering. "I mean that." She stepped even closer. "I hate being among so many mortals when I don't want to drink them. It's so, as you said yourself...'drab'. There are better things to do." She grinned.

He couldn't help but laugh his voice tender and soft. "I know how you feel," he said with a grin. "And what, pray tell, is there to do that's better than this 'drab' finery?" He asked with a sly grin. He looked down at her with adoring eyes.

Rae grinned. "Need I say?" She winked at Khain. Turning around, she swung herself over the counter and walked slowly towards the door outside. She looked back at him, her eyes twinkling. She raised an eyebrow and continued for the door.

His eyebrows quirked upward, a grin remained placidly on his face. He watched her swing herself over the bar counter and make for the door, he paused and then followed suit. Soon he was by her side. He kissed her forehead lightly and then smiled down at her.

Rae giggled softly. "Come." She took his hand and walked out of the club, back onto the sidewalk. She thought with a mischievous heart about what the mortals would think when they saw the bartender dead, two holes punctured into his thick neck. "Death is so normal to me now…" she thought out loud. She broke her thoughts. "Where shall we go next?" she asked Khain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The... End? I dunno what I'm going to do from here. I haven't talked to xxfallenbymercyxx in a looooooooong time... So I don't know how both of use could finish this... and I don't know that much about her character. I could try and continue it myself. :3 Add it to Story Alert and you may see a new chapter added.

Hope you liked my first story! I'd love feedback on it (on /my/ parts of the roleplay with Rae, naturally :3), so don't be afraid to give a Review. ♥


End file.
